Welcome Home
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Mssr. Wormtail wishes for forgiveness he can't have.


**All Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**

* * *

**_Welcome Home_**  
**

An arch with a veil.

It was blowing gently, yet there was no wind. The veil was dark, and torn at the end. Looking sinister, yet gentle at the same time. Whispers were emanating from it. Whispers from the people who have left us. Whispers that say they are fine. Whispers that wish to go to their love ones. Whispers of happiness. Whispers of longing. Whispers of comfort. Along the arch words were suddenly etched there, but fading away as soon as it was completed.

_I miss you._

_Don't worry about me._

_I love you._

_We will meet again._

_Let yourself be happy._

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

These, were the most curious words to ever be whispered and etched. But have been showing up every so often, ever since the Second War had ended, and the Dark Lord Defeated.

Two days ago.

A very curious message. Most words whispered or etched are words of love, wanting to comfort the ones left behind. But these words… No explanation for them at all. The veil billowed violently for a second, then calmed back down to its gently swaying. It's accepted another host.

The only words etched into the stone that did not vanish were the ones on the base of the arch. But there by the ones who lost a dear, dear friend to the veil. Serving the Arch as a gravestone, yet also using it to send messages to the man they miss so.

_Sirius, I love you._

_I miss you._

_Mssr. Moony would like Padfoot to come home._

_Mssr. Moony and Harry misses their Sirius._

_I won't forget you._

A single rose also laid on the base of the arch, but was close to death. Wilted, crying. But it would be soon when the man who misses his dear, dear god father and friend will come and replace it. As he has done the last two times.

A shimmer of light appeared before the arch. It was gone as soon as it came. But the Veil was suddenly stilled by it.

The shimmer came once again, and at first, it showed a man, mouse-like and dirty, with a silver hand created by magic. He was a mere apparition, and was staring down, eyes closed, tear rolling down the cheek.

He vanished.

The Shimmer came once again, but now it held a boy. He looked extremely young. A round face, dirty blonde hair. He too was staring down, two tears running down his cheek. How the boy punished himself. Afraid of the Veil. Afraid of those who hid behind it. But he longed for them. Will they accept him?

A single tear fell, shimmering, and hit the side of the base, and trailing down it. The boy vanished.

Steps were heard, and a scrawny looking man walked in the room. Untidy dark hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, glasses, and a lightning scar. He walked to the base, picked up the wilted rose, and tossed it in the veil, which accepted the rose welcomingly.

He then placed another rose on the base, and went to leave, when he noticed something. His eyes went wide, as he read it. It was under a fresh tear stain.

_Mssr. Wormtail regrets his mistakes, and wishes for forgiveness he can't have._

The man stared at it for a long time, and then he slowly smiled. He placed his hand to the etched words as he crouched down. He closed his eyes, and was stayed there for a whole minute.

A whole eternity.

"I forgive you…" The man said softly, before getting up, and walking to the exit. He paused, at the door, one hand on the frame, and looked back at the veil. He smiled. There was a shimmer of light, which was only there for a second or so. But the man was sure he saw four boys. One who looked exactly like the man, but with hazel eyes, and no scar. Who wore a charming smile. The other was a handsome boy with long, raven hair, who wore a grin. Another was a ragged looking boy with a scar or two, but with a gentle smile.

The fourth boy, was the mouse like boy before, but his face was hopeful, and tears of joy ran down his face as the boy with the glasses placed a hand on his head and ruffled the hair, the grinning boy patted him on the back with a soundless laugh, and the ragged boy placed a hand on his shoulder with a nod.

The man smiled closed his eyes once again, and left the room, not noticing the new words etched under the tear stain.

_Mssrs. Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot would like to welcome Wormtail Home._


End file.
